A Parallel Universe
by SirNotAppearingInThisFilm
Summary: The title sucks, sorry. I got this idea from a quote in Ep 3 the book in a conversation between Padme and ObiWan. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A Parallel Universe

A/n: Hello! My second Star Wars fic (Written down and posted, that is) and my first ever serious fic! (Written down and posted, that is again. All the others are up here (taps head))

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Wait... YES I DO! I have watched it 53 times!

Random Dude: Uh, Snaitf that's a DVD. You don't own Star Wars...

Snaitf: Huh? Oh, yeah... drat!

Summary: Very big AU. I got this idea from a quote in Ep 3 the book in a conversation between Padme and Obi-Wan.

_Obi-Wan tilted his head, and a hint of a rueful smile showed through his beard. "You should have been a Jedi."_

_She managed a light laugh. "And you should never go into politics. You're not very good at hiding your feelings."_

Does that not scream "Story idea" to you? It did to me...

Padme Amidala could only stare as the ship glided closer to the colossal hangar of the Trade Federation's battleship, only one of many that blockaded the small, out-of-the-way planet of Ord Mantell. In her time as a Jedi Apprentice and Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan, she had only been aboard smaller cruisers. Never had she seen a ship such as this.

"Captain, tell them we wish to board at once," her Master ordered.

Her Master turned to her, a small smile on his lips.

"Let us review what we know, Padme." He said.

Padme stifled a groan. _Not again!_ "With all due respect, master, are you sure we need to go over this _again_?"

Qui-Gon only smiled. "The Senate has voted for taxation laws for trade routes to outlying star systems, as a way to counter piracy."

"The Trade Federation has blockaded Ord Mantell because their strongest adversary in the Senate, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi, is a representative of this system. We have been sent by the Supreme Chancellor in secret to try to negotiate with them." Padme finished in a rush, impatient to be boarding. Why was she suddenly having a very bad feeling about this?

Qui-Gon gave a surprised smile. "Obviously, we don't need to go over it anymore." Then his expression turned serious. "And be patient."

"Yes, Master," Padme said obediently.

Making sure her lightsaber was safely tucked on her belt, she followed her Master out of the ship and into the docking bay.

"We'll wait here for you, ambassadors. Good luck," Said the pilot as they made their way out. Soon after they entered the hangar bay, a silver droid walked up to them.

"I am TC-14 at your service. This way, please." The droid said in a wavering tone. The droid led them to a small room with a window looking out onto the planet.

"We are greatly honored by your visit, Ambassadors. Please make yourselves at home. My masters will be with you shortly." It droned before walking out.

Padme frowned at the droid as it exited the room. "Something's wrong here." She said absently. Qui-Gon frowned at her.

"I don't sense anything."

Padme allowed herself a slight smile. "Not any danger, just... wrong. Just politically wrong."

"How so?"

"For one thing, Senator Kenobi is not one to submit to blackmail, or back down. That's probably the last thing that anyone that knows anything about him would expect. So why would the Trade Federation try to scare him by blockading his planet? For another, Ord Mantell has almost no strategic value whatsoever, given the circumstances. It's located on the edge of a fairly commonly used free trade route and is a... fairly decent vacation spot, but other than that, there is nothing specifically valuable about it."

Qui-Gon was slightly confused at his Padawan's narration. He had never been one for politics. Still, he understood most of what she was saying.

"I think it is not the senator that they are trying to aim at, Padawan."

Padme looked confused. "What do you mean, Master?"

Looking out the window, he answered slowly. "It is a vacation spot, as you say. And fairly common, as well. Many quite popular casinos and hotels. And with supplies cut off from the planet, many people will starve. 4 billion locals, if I recall correctly, plus the entire tourist crowd."

Padme stared at her Master, surprised. "So that's their plan, is it?" She asked with a frown. Slowly, she asked, "How do you feel this trade viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?"

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

Something told Padme that it wasn't meant to be...

_**TBC...**_

A/n: Sooo... "I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again!" Hehehehe... I love that line... It's the second time I've seen this part today... and yes, it is 4:08 in the morning... But what'd you think? Ya, I know it's kinda short, but if ya'll like it, I'll make a longer one for the next chapter... Review, or I won't continue it... well, I might, just to spite flamers, but... yeah... I might update sooner...


	2. Chapter 2

A Parallel Universe

A/n: Hey guys! I'm trying to keep the updates regular and such. I'll probably try to update every week... So here's the next chapter. :) but first, REVIEWS! And by the way, I have no idea what that droid's identification number is. SPR is something I made up. It stands for Security Patrol Officer, and 326 is just random numbers.

OOH! UPDATED STORY! MUST READ!

Okay, I'm good now... yeah... erm... reviews

Kekelina: Interesting name... :) I can't wait to see where I take it either:) Thanks for reviewing!

Gizzi1213: I like your name too! Yes, Obi the politician. :) Strange, no? Thanks for the review:)

Moosey: Uh... yeah... that might help. But you just need to know Ep. I for now. That's when this is taking place... :) Thanks for reviewing Moosey! I'll catch you on Myspace or something...

AlexCeasar: Whoa, too many questions! I'm still figuring out how they get down to the planet. :) I'll try to answer as many as I can, though... let's see... We probably will meet Anakin, although I'm not sure if Tatooine is on the way to Coruscant from Ord Mantell, so I don't know how I'll fit that in... ObiDala? I dunno... I mean, in regular Star Wars, I don't see how they go together cause Obi is a huge stickler for rules... then again, he's not a Jedi in this fic... then again, Padme is... then again, that didn't stop her with Anakin... then again, Anakin hadn't been training as a Jedi all his life... And the fact that I'm probably one of the worst romance writers on the face of the planet... Eh, we'll just stick with a maybe on that question. Qui... hmmm... his death is a very big catalyst for the Star Wars saga... then again, so is Obi being a Jedi... Well, I have some time before I answer that... ;) Thanks for the review!

Smeagol Fasir Kenobi: I know! Kinda freaky, isn't it:) But it's supposed to be serious. Hehe, Obi the Senator... I suppose it is full of random stuff after all. :) Thanks for the review, as always. :)

KatieElessar: Thanks! I'm not sure where I'm going to take this, but oh well... I'll just wing it. :)

Chapter 2: Erm... Chapter 2!

-On the Command Deck-

(Things happen EXACTLY the same as in the movie. I'm too lazy to type it all...)

-In the Room with Qui-Gon and Padme-

Padme frowned at the door. They had to have been here for 30 minutes already! Were these Neimodians just plain rude?

"Is it in their nature to wait this long?" She asked her Master.

Qui-Gon frowned at her, "Patience. Each mission takes its own time," his gaze shifted to the door, "As for your question... I think not. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."

Padme tried to gauge the Neimodian's emotions, but her connection to the Force was not yet strong enough for that. She sighed. The droid offered them something to drink. She took it and sipped politely, waiting for the viceroy to come.

A sudden surge of the Force had her out of her chair, orange lightsaber blazing and searching for any hint of a threat. The droid looked at them in alarm. Padme ignored this, trying to sense what the Force was trying to tell her. Then she heard a hiss as a yellow gas started pouring through the air vents in the room.

"Dioxis," Qui-Gon said calmly, deactivating his lightsaber and holding his breath. Padme followed suit.

-Out In the Hall-

OOM-23 activated the comm. unit in the wall. The tiny blue figure of Viceroy Gunray shimmered into view. The clicks and whirrs of other droids resounded across the hall as the Viceroy of the Trade Federation gave his commands.

"They must be dead by now. Destroy what is left of them." He ordered in a drawling tone.

Suddenly, the door opened. With a myriad of clicks, the Battle Droids' blasters were armed, pointing at the fog-covered opening. Through the mist, a protocol droid waddled into the hall. It gave a start.

"Oh!" it exclaimed in a startled voice, "Excuse me." Without another word, it quickly made its way back to the command deck. The battle droids' heads swiveled, looking back the way the droid had come. The room was still shrouded by fog, obscuring the vision of even their advanced photoreceptors.

"Check it out, Corporal. We'll cover you." OOM-23 ordered the highest ranking Security droid, SPR-326

"Roger, Roger." It replied. SPR-326 was about to enter the shrouded interior of the room when a pair of pulsating beams of energy shone out from the deadly fog.

OOM-23's security programming identified this as danger, and his automated response mechanism took over. "Uh-oh, Blast them!"

The droids opened fire on the two beams, the scarlet lasers bouncing back to their owners. Then the owners of the lightsabers jumped out of the fog. Lightsabers flashing, they took the droids out in 9 seconds flat.

Padme deactivated her lightsaber, panting slightly. Hardly hesitating, her Master ran towards the command deck. Following quickly, Padme noticed a shield generator as they passed. But it didn't seem to be for the ship. _What else in here uses shields?_ She wondered.

Finally, they reached the command deck to find the door closed and locked. Thinking quickly, her Master started to cut a hole into the door. Padme covered him, deflecting any bolts that came their way back to the droids that shot them. Behind her, she heard a _thump_. And another... and another. _Blast doors,_ she thought. Qui-Gon seemed to realize the same thing for he stopped cutting through the first door. Instead, he jammed his lightsaber to the hilt into the molten steel.

That was when she heard the sound as if someone had dropped 100 marble and they were now rolling across the floor at max speed. She turned towards the sound and saw 3 destroyer droids rolling towards them.

"Master! Destroyers!" she exclaimed as they came out of their roll and armed their guns.

The destroyer droids aimed and fired straight at her.

_**TBC...**_

A/n: Yeah... sorta a cliffie for you to chew on... and by the way, Padme has been Qui's apprentice for 3 years. I can't seem to find a place to put that in the story... so yeah. Um, I think ya'll should know (Those of you who haven't read my other stories at any rate) I SUCK at updating regularly. So sorry if there is a long wait between updates.

Namarie, Mellyn nin!

Snaitf Skywalker


	3. Chapter 3

A Parallel Universe

A/n: Hi again! So here I am once again… and I don't have much to say… so here's the review responses…….. and chapter, of course. :) Hehe, we just watched Troy and it was at the part where Paris is getting the crap kicked out of him and my brother put on the Tequila song from PeeWee Herman! It was so funny I started laughing my head off!

_**Review Responses for Chapter 2**_

Crystal Cave: Hi! I'm glad you think I'm a good writer, although I'm definitely not as good as you… :) Bleh… I feel sick… I've been getting sick on and off all week…but yeah…

MornieGalad: Well, in Ep. 1 Padme's 14 and Obi's like………. 20 or so… And this is the same timeline…

Helene of Trebond: Weird? ME? I would never:) lol, yes, I am very weird, I'll admit… But the "Not right!" factor's only gonna go up, sorry:) But not in a slashy/romancy way. I suck at romance, so prolly won't write it…

LoveMom: I KNEW IT! I saw your email! I knew it was you, mom! Dude, you made a profile just so you could review my story? I feel so loved! (Hugs mom) Thanks. :) I'm not entirely sure what a subplot is, but Obi is coming very soon… say, in a few paragraphs. ;)

Helga: Well, you know who Obi-Wan is, hopefully:) Anyways, thanks for the review!

Pyxelle: Yes, it seems everyone can't wait for that. :) Thanks for the review.

Smeagol Fasir Kenobi: HI SMEAGOL! Thanks for the review. And don't worry, Obi's coming. ;)

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Padme raised her lightsaber just in time to deflect the deadly bolt. As another one came flying at her, she parried it, sending it back the droid that fired at her. To her surprise, it bounced right off. The droids continued their onslaught for a few minutes longer.

"They have shield generators!" she said, deflecting yet another bolt. She knew that they would not be able to last forever against these things.

Her Master seemed to have the same idea. "It's a standoff," he told her as he deflected a bolt coming dangerously close to his chest, "Let's go!"

With that, they ran, using the Force to speed up their movements. Seeing a ventilation shaft, she ran towards it and climbed up. seconds later, her master followed her, dodging blaster bolts as he jumped. Letting the Force guide her once more, she went to the right.

The Master and Padawan crawled through the shaft for a few minutes before seeing another opening to the ground. It was quite a long way down, but she simply used the Force to cushion the blow. They landed behind two large crates. Sneaking around one, she looked at the scene taking place.

Clearly they had landed in a hangar. Massive MTT's towered to nearly the top of the ceiling. And lined in neat rows were hundreds of battle droids, marching into the ships.

"Battle droids," her Master mused behind her.

"It's an invasion army," she said slowly, surprised.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation."

"Why? They wanted to scare Senator Kenobi. This would definitely do it." She replied, surveying the scene.

"For one thing, I'm almost certain it's illegal And for another…" he shook his head, "Invasions would entail that they mean to stay here, which I'm sure they don't. Why would they go through the trouble of storming the capital if they're going to give it up again anyway?"

"Unless they do mean to stay here." She said slowly.

Her Master turned. "In any case, we must warn Senator Kenobi."

"How? We don't have a ship." She pointed out.

"We'll have to stow away aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

She nodded obediently. "Yes Master."

(((((((Scene Change)))))))

Obi-Wan stared out at the vast city of New Haven. It was a fitting name for the most smuggler-infested city on Ord Mantell, he mused. Still, he was enjoying this brief moment of peace. He got only too few of them nowadays. A speeder floated past uncomfortably close to the window and Obi-Wan jumped back, shocked

"Senator," came a voice from behind, startling him out of his reverie. "There is a message from Representative Drakiss."

Obi-Wan sighed. A message from him _this _ early? Something told him that today was going to be a very bad day. "He is either panicking at the rumors or trying to get evidence that it's my fault," he muttered, "Have I mentioned to you how much I hate politics, Dodge?"

"Only every day, sir," he replied.

"I thought it was something like that. Still, thank you for informing me."

"Your welcome, sir." He turned to leave, then stopped and turned back. "With all due respect, sir, if you hate politics so much, why did you become a senator?"

Obi-Wan paused, thinking about it. "Because I'm the only honest man on Ord Mantell," He answered truthfully.

"To be honest, sir, you're the only honest man in politics," the secretary replied with a small smile.

He chuckled. "That is why I am in politics; to set an example to others. Now, let's try to calm our friend Drakiss."

"Very good, sir," said Dodge, bowing as he left the room.

Obi-Wan sighed, looking out at the city again. Yes, today was definitely going to be a very bad day.

A/n: Wow, I keep coming to places that scream "End of chapter" and they all end up being too short:) Well, still review:) And thanks a million to my mom, who came up with the story name when I was at a loss AND Dodge's name. :)


End file.
